Goodbye, Aominecchi
by Precipice of Radiance
Summary: Another request: Aomine and Kise are about to part ways for good; Aomine seems pretty upset, but will he say what needs to be said?


"You're going to America, huh?" Aomine sighed as a toned arm rose to rub at the nape of his neck. "And that's for sure?"

"Aominecchi, this is the airport, isn't it?" Kise laughed and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I've been telling you about this for weeks already." The blond's tone dropped. "You knew you were driving me here. That's why we're…kind of aleady here?"

"Ah," was the simple response as Aomine put the car in park and unbuckled himself.

_'__It's not a problem, anyway, right?'_ Kise asked himself. They'd been broken up for ages at this point. Aomine had simply remained a good friend to Kise despite what had happened. Why was he stressing out so badly over this then?

"Are you sure you should be moving in with Kagami?" The model barely had time to open his mouth before Aomine left the car and went to the trunk to get Kise's bags out.

Were they both being stupid or what?

"No, we're being immature," Kise corrected in a whisper as he stepped out of the car and walked to the trunk. "Aominecchi, I'm going to be broke when I move out there," he started, reaching into the trunk and pulling out one of his bags. "Kagamicchi's really well off right now, and he has more than enough room for me until I can get myself set up. California's not very cheap, after all. I think being in the NBA kinda makes living a little easier. Until I get it good as a model."

_Could Aomine tell that there was more, or what…?_

Aomine nearly dropped one of the largest pieces Kise had brought. "Whatever. If you're going to be living with him, why didn't he come to pick you up then?"

"Aominecchi," a sigh.

What was with this dickass attitude?

This was uncomfortable. Why couldn't he have just asked Momoi? Midorima, even. Anyone but Aomine.

God, what else could he say that wouldn't make Aomine not want to be there?

Nothing?

"Where to?" Aomine looked a bit ridiculous, literally carrying as many of Kise's bags as he could.

Kise had to bring a hand to his mouth to stifle laughter. "Aominecchi, you know there's carts we could use to bring this stuff in, right? And I could carry two no problem."

"That sounds like a hassle." Blunt as always. Aomine rose a leg to close the trunk of the car with his foot. "Let's get you checked in."

"Aominecchi, I could carry another bag—" Kise grabbed the lone piece of luggage left and followed after him.

"Nope, too late, you're slow so I'm carrying them all."

'You're being such a brat right now,' the blond thought as they made their way inside.

It remained silent for the most part, aside from Kise telling Aomine where his bags needed to go and what needed to be placed with what. It was silent even when they had to sit at the gate, waiting for Kise's flight number to be called. Aomine didn't even have to wait, if he didn't want to; his bags and shit were already squared away…that was it.

"If Kagami does anything, beat his ass and pretend it's me," Aomine broke the silence.

"I'll make sure to do that, Aominecchi." Awkward laughter. Very awkward laughter. Wow, if this wasn't what shady felt like, then he had no idea what shady was, honestly. He felt awful. He couldn't even tell if Aomine actually knew about him and Kagami at this point, or if he truly was oblivious…which made him feel just as bad, actually. It wasn't his fault; their relationship hadn't gone smoothly, and here they were, nearly five years later and everyone was starting to go their separate ways. Blame it on the folly of youth.

"—se. Oi—Kise—" Said Kise was snapped out of his reverie with a smack to the head.

"That hurts—" Kise reached up to rub at his head.

"Oh, well if it isn't the famous model, Kise-kun," a joking tone; at least he seemed more relaxed now—

"Honestly…" The hand Kise had used to rub at his head went to bat at Aomine's hand. It was slow.

"They're calling your flight. Don't fall asleep in lobbies. It's ugly."

Kise looked up to the speakers, hearing the flight being called. "And so it is," he whispered.

_'__That was how we first met, wasn't it?'_ Kise asked himself, standing up and fixing his clothing. _'And this is how we're parting ways.'_ Ironic, maybe? Maybe it was a sign of this particular cycle ending. It simply was just not meant to be for these two.

"Kise." The blond looked up just in time to receive a kiss from Aomine.

A kiss.

A kiss that he didn't return.

"Don't daydream because someone might kidnap you. Good luck in America." He patted the blond's head—what was he, a child?—before walking off.

And that was it.

He said nothing more.

Kise merely watched the other's back disappear into the crowds of the airport—well as much as he could, given he was taller than a majority of the crowd. It was only then that he let the disappointment show on his face. Pained smile, furrowed brow—he even breathed in; not realising that he had been holding his breath.

"Why can't you just learn to say the things that need to be said, Ahominecchi?" Kise shook his head and turned on his heels. His free hand was balled into a fist at his side, resisting the urge to touch his own lips. He didn't want to relish in the feeling of having Aomine's lips against his. It would just make it harder to leave.


End file.
